bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joel Goldsmith
"Most humble of all men, howling at the heavens, seeking redemption." Keiichi Kuchiki is the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13, and the co-commander of the Onmitsukido's primary assassination corpse. His Captain and Onmitsukido commander is Yoruichi Shihoin, who retook her position as Captain sometime after SoiFon's death. He's a member of the famed Kuchiki Clan, but at some point in the past he refused to have anything to do with them, due to his beliefs of honor conflicting with their beliefs of pride. Appearance Keiichi is a tall man with long, flowing, dark purple hair, tied in a long ponytail stretchinng down to his middle back, and two long, thick strands stretching on either side of his face. He's adorned in a thick, dark purple robe, with light purple sleeves so long that his hands can just barely be seen normnally; he supposedly wears this unique attire as an act of rebellion to his family's standard attire. He wears a brown laced sandal on each of his feet, has a silver ear ring in his left ear, and presents the facial expressions and complerxion of a confident yet humble individual. He has two dark purple sheaths strapped to either side of him, in which he sheaths both of his Katanas. During training, he does usually wear his family's standard white robe/cloak, but only due to it being more comfortable to train in, and for no other reason; he also lets his hair down during this time, in which it is so long that it is actually capable of reaching his butt. When he's shirtless tattoos are visible all over his flesh, which were marked on him by the Red Dragon, who was one of his many teachers in being humble and honorable, as well as getting stronger. He has the 2nd Divison badge attached with tiny brown strings to the right of him, and the Lieutenant badge attached with tiny brown strings to the left of him. After the one hundred year time skip, Keiichi's appearance changed drastically. He appears to have grown even taller than before, and adorns in a long, thick, black, tattered cloak, with thick, black armor underneath of it, and thick, black shoes on his feet. Due to the additional trauma before and during the timeskip, his after timeskip hair has turned into a greyish color, percieved as silver by some. It's usually covered by a black hood most of the time so it's barely seen. As a child, his hair was MUCH shorter and was black. During his academy years and for awhile in the Gotei 13 it was almost the length it is today, but was still black, and didn't have a ponytail in it. He didn't dye it purple and put the ponytail in it until he changed his ways, as an attempt to "start over" as he put it. Personality Keiichi Kuchiki is very unique among members of the Kuchiki Family. Keiichi believes in honor above all else, and rejected the pride of his family, refusing to enter a battle solely on pride alone. To him a battle of honor is the greatest type of battle, which shows what type of character a man truly possesses. He's very humble and, despite his advanced abilities and high status, does not believe he is above his subordinates in any way, and even though he has served in many wars for the Soul Society, doesn't believe anyone owes him anything; shortly after he became Lieutenant he even picked a fight with Captain SoiFon for hovering her pride above all else, earning himself a few months in prison. He is very kind to others and treats them with respect, so long as they can treat him with respect as well. Although he does have a little bit of pride remaining, it's not all that much; according to Yoruichi, he appears to only have as much pride as he has to have in order to be proud of his achievements and accomplishments, but not nearly enough to make him stuck up and egotistical, which are the types of people that he absolutely despises. It wasn't always this way, however. Growing up he was raised by his father to believe that, because he was a Kuchiki, he was better than almost everyone else around him. This allowed him to get along quite well with his previous Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, when Keiichi was the Lieutenant of the 11th Divisoin. However, after witnessing the suffering of the world, and being knocked donw a peg by several of his superiors, most notably Yoruichi Shihoin, who he now admires more than anyone else out there, he changed his ways, working hard to obtain a strong code of honor, and rejecting is family forever, most importantly his father. He also made the transition to the 2nd Division, before Yoruichi took back over again, so he would be away from Kenpachi Zaraki, who he grew to despise around this time. Keiichi harbors a large amount of loyalty for those he respects a great deal. One of them is Yoruichi Shihoin, who he considers to have "saved him from his madness." In addition, due to her overwhelming powers in Zanjutsu and Kendo, Keiichi admired, respected, and remained loyal to Yachiru Unohana up until her death at the hands of Kenpachi Zaraki, (although he never learned the truth about her death or the what her true personality was). Keiichi enjoys combat, but not in the same way he used to. Before changing his ways he enjoyed battle in a very bloodthirsty manner, slaughering countless opponents without a care in the world, and only showing his true power to those he deemed worthy; that basically meant they had to be strong enough for it. After changing his ways, however, he still enjoys battle, but in more of an honorable way than he used to. He prefers not to kill if he absolutely doesn't have to, (but is willing to go through with it should the circumstances demand it), and will show his full power to his enemy no matter what, should they request it, without them having to be "worth" of it, as a show of respect to his opponent. He also won't finish an enemy who can't fight back; this is a trait that he possessed before, except that then it went against his code of pride, and now it goes against his code of honor. Keiichi believes that people should uphold their ideals under almost any circumstance; however, if one should change their ideals, like he did, then they should never, ever flip flop back and fourth, as that shows signs of a week constitution, which is something that Keiichi highly frowns upon. He also believes that their is no form of combat more honorable than Zanjutsu, which is why he opened up his very own Zanjutsu dojo, in which he teaches new and vetrine Shinigami alike how to fight like a master with their own Zanpakuto. When fighting, Keiichi never uses cheep or sneaky tactics to win, as he feels that this is also very unhonorable and demeaning of one's character. Despite how nice he normally is, Keiichi can be very fierce and demon-like when it comes to several things. One of these things is betrayal. As someone who has been betrayed by ones that he has trusted and/or loved countless times in the past, Keiichi gets very defensive and violent whenever he is betrayed nowadays. He believes in loyalty above all else, and that anyone who is unwilling to commit to absolute loyalty to someone or something is the lowerst form of a person. He will also kill without hesitation, (but will still have a b it of remorse), if the lives of those he cares about, such as family, friends, or lovers, are threatened. An example of this is when his mother was killed by Sosuke Aizen; Keiichi left the Soul Society without the proper authority to hunt down Aizen by himself, almost costing him his life when he caught up to him, and causing him to be thrown in prison for three months after he finally returned. Keiichi will fight to protect what is precious to him no matter what, but will also go out of his way to protect others in need to, no matter how far he has to travel, which often puts him into conflict with Ichigo Kurosaki, who has stated on numerous occasions that he will only attempt to protect what is right in front of him, and won't go out of his way to protect those that are out of his reach. Another notable trait is his romantic life. In his youth, Keiichi was in love with a young woman from Rukongai named Sora Hiragi. Even thoug his family was against their romantic envolvement, he pursued her anyways, due to his rebellious nature. The two were not only inseparatable with their love, Keiichi going out of his way to protect her no matter what, (and Sora often doing the same for him), but they were said to be the best duo in combat, both part of the 2nd Divison, and fighting alongside each other all the time. However, after she was killed during a mission at one point in the past, something in his mind snapped; from this point onward, he was no longer capable of comprehending emotions such as "love" in a romantic way, at least like others are able to. In order to cope with the mental stress of loosing the only person he's ever truly been in love with, for several years he would get infatuated with random women whom he's had very little, if any, interaction with before hand, especially if they looked similar to Sora. In order to break him from this rut, his twin sister, Shion Kuchiki, decided to work with his mind, using her special Kido. She succeeded, but resulted in him falling in love with her instead. However, this time it was different; before, it was as if he wasn't in his right state of mind, and whenever anyone would attempt to criticize him for his actions to his fact, he would completely deny it; this time, however, he was able to acknowledge that being in love with his sister was wrong, and even made a deal with her that they could keep their interactions on a mostly sibling level, but he also noted that this didn't change his feelings for her, as he wanted to attempt to recapture the same feeling he once had with Sora. Despite changing his ways, ever since Sora's death, Keiichi would occasionally, (or often, it varried), engulf himself in fits of rage, often resulting in him temporarily returning to his bloodthirsty ways. A notable time whent his occurred was during the Soul Society Civil War, in which he kickstarted the war by loosing control and killing the head of North Rukongai, putting the Seireitei at war with the Rukongai as a whole; after which, he got three years in prison, and a year of demotion, going back down to an unseated psosion for a year, (the demotion happened after he got out of prison). He always regrets the fits of rage, the lives he took, and all of the other troubles he causes once they're done, believing that there's nothing he can do to redeem himself for it. Thanks to Yoruichi Shihoin's and Shion Kuchiki's influence on him he's recovered quite a bit from this, but hasn't been cured yet. Keiichi is very humble, in that he doesn't expect recognition or gratitude or anything for the good things he does, even fighting in wars with the Soul Society to protect people. He believes being a Shinigami is about helping people, and even if he gets no notice for what he does whatsoever, he'll still continue to do it. In fact, he's seen picking fights with people who do seek recognition for the good things they do, such as with his former best friend Ikkaku Madarame. This is clearly his strongest belief, considering the fact that wtih any of his other beliefs, he won't pick fights with people and instead just opt to allow them to believe whatever they want; with this, however, he considers people like Ikkaku Madarame and Kenpachi Zaraki to be a disgrace to the very existence and purpose of Shinigami, and won't tolerate it at all. History Keiichi was born to the noble Kuchiki House to former Kenpachi Roy Kuchiki. His mother, Mion Kuchiki, died giving birth to both him and his twin sister, Shion Kuchiki, so his father raised him. Keiichi was raised in a very harsh enviroment for much of his life. Due to his father being a Kenpachi, he was taught solely how to fight using his sword and brute strength, and never taught standard disciplines of the Shinigami, such as honor, loyalty, or even how to properly utilize Zanjutsu and Kendo, which is shunned and seen as disgraceful as a Shinigami; he was only taught the bare basics in case he was in a tight position. His father was planning on raising him to be the next Kenpachi, but was killed in battle suddenly, so the position went to someone else instead, because Keiichi had yet to learn Bankai at the time. During his childhood and teen years, Keiichi had always felt the need to protect his twin sister for two reasons: one, she was very frail her whole life and couldn't protect herself very well, and two, he feared what her father would do to her if he didn't because she was weak. Keiichi entered Shino Academy when he was ten, passing the entrance exam with flying colors on his first try. His sister, who couldn't enter due to her illness, remained home, but he still taught her enough to defend herself with decently when he wasn't around, such as special Kido barriers, restraints, and attacks, which is the only Shinigami art that she excelled at to begin with. He made few friends while in the academy, as most of his fellow students chose to avoid him due to his bloodthirsty nature. The only student who he kind of got along with was Ikkaku Madarame, and that was only because they both looked up to a bloodthirsty Kenpachi. All of the significant teachers in his academy life were noted to have looked down on him because of his battle hungry personality, but praised him for his prodigal strength and growth rate; despite this slight praise, he got along with none of them. Unlike most Shinigami, who required six years to graduate from the academy, Keiichi was elegiable in half that time, and passed his first try. Afterwards he was placed as the 4th Seat of the 11th Divison, right under Kenpachi Kuchiki. Keiichi wanted a Captain's position right off the bat, which would have probably happened if there was one open, but there wasn't, so he just accepted the next best offer. During his time as 4th Seat the Fourth Shinigami-Hollow War took place when the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn broke into the Soul Society with an army, and Keiichi and his father were the first two to enter the battle after their orders were given to them by Yamamoto. This is were he created his reputation as the Unseen Demon, having speed greater than any member of the Onmitsukido except for Yoruichi herself of course, master of the Silent Kill--nobody could see him coming--and demonic and bloodthirsty in battle. After this war, he became reverred among the 11th Divison, and feared among most everyone else except for a select few. One of these few was Yoruichi Shihoin, the Captain of the 2nd Divison and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido at the time before her long but temporary defection. Yoruichi knew him from the academy, when she taught part time when she wasn't taking on missions for the Onmitsukido, and saw the potential in him to become a great warrior, but viewed his destructive nature, or rather self destructive nature, as a hindrence to that, and wanted to change that. She made a deal with Captain Commander Yamamoto for him to send the two of them on a mission with few Onmitsukido members accompaning, but only for extra assistance if needed. The mission was a very simple one, one that was plentiful for Shinigami; to assassinate a criminal within Rukongai, and the Guardians that protect Rukongai either can't take him out, or don't feel like it, (this time around it was the latter). Yoruichi and Keiichi were in the Rukongai District for a total of two weeks. They were in North Rukongai for four days, they were in South Rukongai for two days, they were in East Rukongai for seven days, and they were in West Rukongai for almost one additional day, as they were chasing down the remaining enemies. During their short, two day stay in South Rukongai, Keiichi asked why Yoruichi wanted the two of them to take on this mission. Yoruichi told him that she wanted to fight him, to show him that strength alone wouldn't get him that far in a fight. Cocky and naive he agreed, and, as one would expect, was easily dispatched by him, afterwhich he was left unbelievably shocked that not a single attack of his hit. They kept fighting, however, exchanging rounds of blows ten times a day, each day, until Keiichi finally gave up. However, that wasn't all that accounted for Keiichi's change. When they finally caught up with the leader, he turned out to be the Arrancar Honoka, whom these two didn't know at the time. Keiichi assumed he was left over from Baraggan's previous attack, which had only occurred a mere month before this mission started. Without having another thought Honoka forced them into a battle, and both of them, a Captain of the Gotei 13 and someone who was almost Lieutenant level at the time, were easily dispatched. Honoka then disappeared, and Yoruichi and Keiichi continued to the section he just decimated to see the results, the vision horrifying not only Yoruichi, but also Keiichi. Hundreds of people slaughtered in one spot. Keiichi later explained to Yoruichi that's he's never seen so many innocent people die in one place, in such brutal ways; Keiichi loved to kill gulty people: murderers, arsonsits, rapists, ect. And he truly did enjoy it, no doubt. But he never killed innocent people, pulled them away from their loved ones, (and, even more so, their loved ones away from them), because he knew what it was like to be ripped away from ones he loved, and didn't feel innocent people deserved that, obviously. Keiichi and Yoruichi spent the rest of the day tracking down and fighting with Honoka, with zero successes, and he eventually escaped through a Garganta in the sky. They searched for anyone else for a couple more hours, until they finally gave up and headed back to the Seireitei, giving their report. Keiichi remained in the eleventh division for another six months. Although he still loved and reverred his father, Keiichi had changed slightly, which his father eventually began to notice. Whenever they fighting a battle surrounded by innocent people, Keiichi would take a lot more damage than usual, even against low level enemies, and his father clued in to the fact that he was trying to save all of the innocence; although he has never willingly killed anyone innocent before, he's never willingly attempted to save them when his life was in jepardy, either. One day, on a mission in Seireitei, after Keiichi finished dispatching the enemies, his father questioned him about this sudden change. Although Keiichi initally responded that he didn't want any innocence to be harmed, his father replied by saying he never would risk his life before to save innocent people if he was about to die. Their conversation quickly escalated into a very heated argument, where Keiichi, for the first time, saw his father's true colors. Kenpachi Kuchiki outright slaughtered all of the innocent people around, leaving nobody left alive, in the most brutial and grousme ways immagimable, all the while laughing meniaclly, loving every second of it, relishing in the death and sufering before him. Without thinking, Keiichi stabs his father through the chest, but, being a Kenpachi, he easily survives and is able to fight on. He takes his other sword and attempts to behead his father, but Yoruichi, who was on another mission nearby, stops his sword. She talks him out of it, explaining to him that the consequences for unjustly killing a Captain would be death, and that it's not worth it, which causes him to back off. Keiichi explains that he never wants his father to speak to him again, and that he's transferring Divisions. His father claims he needs his current Captain's permission, but Yoruichi corrects that he only needs the Captain Commander's permission, as well as the new Captian he's going to be serving under, which Keiichi then reveals is going to be Yoruichi herself, and that both her and the Captian Commander have agreed to it. Kenpachi Kuchiki appears surprised, calling his son a weakling, and calling the entire Second Divison and the Onmitsukido weak because the only use sneak attacks, causing Yoruichi to stay for a few more seconds, catching him off guard, threatening to behead him herself if he threatens her division and comrades again; that shuts him up. It took a week, but Keiichi eventually transferred divisions. He became the Lieutenant due to his advanced power level despite his previous rank, and the 2nd Divison was missing a Lieutenant anyways. This is also when he died his hair purple and styled it in the way it's seen today. He never talked to his father again after that day, and didn't seem to care much when he was killed on a mission, although he was seen briefly in his room staring at a picture of his father, which might hint that he still cared about him in some way, even if only very little. He also began to use his Zanpakuto releases more often, since is personality and views on the world had changed, and him and his Zanpakuto formed a much better relationship with one another. After Yoruichi left Soul Society Keiichi left the Second Divison briefly, working as a secret assassin among the Onmitsukido, but after SoiFon's and Omaeda's death and Yoruichi's return as the Second Division Captain, Keiichi returned to his position as the Second Division Lieutenant. Plot Insurgent of Faith Act Unnamed Saga Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Saga Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Saga Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc A New Age Act Unnamed Saga Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Saga Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Saga Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Unnamed Arc Equipment *'Zanpakuto': Like all Shinigami, Keiichi possesses a Zanpakuto, but rarely carries it on him, instead opting to carry his Katanas on him at all times for Zanjutsu combat. *'4 Katanas': Keiichi has 4 Katanas which he carriers on him at all times to use for his Zanjutsu combat. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Keiichi is able to emit abnormally large amounts of Spiritual Power, even among the Kuchiki Family. It's so strong he can use it to crush boulders without effort, and to easily paralyze Lieutenant level Shinigami with fear almost instantly. Due to his detest for violence, he prefers to do this to scare his enemies away, or at least get them to not insist a battle, whenever he can. At one point Yoruichi commented that, while most Spiritual Pressure feels like a wave or current of strong air that's englulfed you when it's used on you, Keiichi's feel's like neetles, priking, poking, and eventually slicing away at you; although it doesn't literally "slice" you up, that's what it feels like, and the victim is too mezmerized--or terrified, whichever--to even notice the difference. He also has abnormal control over his spiritual power for a Lieutenant, commanding almost absolute control, with few flaws. He's stated that it's been a long time since his Spiritual Power has ever gone out of control due to pore conditioning. The few, rare occasions when it does are when he's so enraged at something, (usually someone bosting their pride, or a loved one of his being injured or killed), that he can't think straight, and even then it's been over a hundred years since it harmed or killed anyone, so he's never too concerned about it. *'Mukei Jokenduke' (条件づけ· 条件付け Spiritual Conditioning): The method he used to harness this amount of control over his Spiritual Power so quickly is a spiritual technique he created and named Mukei Jokenduke. This is the method of taking all of the spiritual power that you have inside of you, and having it crush down on top of you. It risks death, but when he succeeds not only does he come out much stronger, but he also acquires more control. The reason is because the only way to survive is to control his power to the point it doesn't crush him once he releases it all. The first time he did it he was almost killed and had to be stopped and saved by Yoruichi. However, due to him repeating it thousands of times over, his control has continuously grew much greater. He does it at least once every week. Great Tactical Expertise: On the battlefield, Keiichi's tactical expertise is almost unparallelled. His comat stradegy is amazing, capable of coming up with on the spot plans to attack, or taking time to think of ten plans of attack, and several backup plans for each of those ten standard plans, not to mention coming up with opponent's weaknesses while in battle and exploiting them almost flawlessly. The flaw to this is how long he can keep doing this; after about five minutes he needs time to rest his mind a bit, which is why, whenever he's strategizing while fighting on the battlefield at the same time, he always has some of his comrades fighting with him, so that they can cover him when he needs to take a break for awhile. Zanjutsu Master Zanjutsu has always, by far, been Keiichi's single greatest ability, and the one he prides himself on the most. Although he has a Zanpakuto, obviously, he doesn't use it during Zanjutsu combat, instead opting to carry with him four specially designed Katana, two sheathed on his sides, and two sheathed on his back, and has mastered using all of them at once. Joel noted that, at the rate of Keiichi's growth, he has the potential to become the next great Zanjutsu Grandmaster of the Soul Society, as he already is close to rivaling some of the greats in Soul Society history, such as Yachiru Unohana and Nemaiya Oetsu, among others. Exceptional Swordsmenship Skills: Keiichi's skills with the sword are almost unparalelled by most of the current Gotei 13 except for two of the Captains, those two of which being Shunsui Kyoraku and Joel Goldsmith. Even using just one of his four swords, his slashes are quick and almost unnoticable, he cuts deep, and it's rare for those he's cut to survive the wounds they've been given. In addition, his slashes are so brutally hard that he's been known to have cut in half many enemy Zanpakuto in his day, both Shinigami and Arrancar, like butter. Joel Goldsmith complimented his advanced growth rate, due to his father never teaching him much about the true art of Zanjutsu, so it's something he had to be taught later. While studying under Joel, he learned the speed to cut the most resilient of flesh, the speed and acrobatics to dodge the fastest of enemy swords, and the footwork and balance to use all four of his swords at once if he needs to; he's been seen using two in each hand, one in each hand and two in his mouth, and everywhere else in between. He also knows hundreds of Zanjutsu techniques, and has interest in learning hundreds more. Unlike most practitioners, Keiichi views Zanjutsu as a very diverse art form, and each user has their own style as long as they're willing to cultivate it and truly make it their own. Footwork is key to succcessful Zanjutsu Mastery; being able to weave in and out of enemies, only to cut them to pieces afterwards. Yoruichi described his movements, both on the ground and in the air, as "graceful, not unlike a smooth dancer of some sort" despite the grousome results that always await. Whenever Keiichi draws one of his swords, not only does his Spiritual Power increase, but his speed also increases, as does his deadliness. Among his swordsmenship ability are an obscene amount of techniques, some low level, but mostly high level, some requiring one sword, some two swords, some three swords, and some four swords. *'Itto Gotai '(lit. Sword Styles): The Sword Styles, coined by Yachiru Unohana, are a teaching of the Killing Arts that involve using multiple swords to achieve outstanding feats with Zanjutsu. Keiichi has only mastered up to four due to him never being able to be trained by Unohana herself, but he's given them his own unique twist to make them his own techniques. **'Hitotsu Itto Shiki' (一つ· １つ· 一一刀式lit. One Sword Style): Put simply, the One Sword Style is the art of using one sword while fighting. Many assumed that the "Sword Styles" are a style of Zanjutsu unique to him, but Keiichi corrects by saying that every Zanjutsu user technique uses the One Sword Style by default; he was just the first to give it a name. If one has Mastered Zanjutsu, chances are they've also mastered the One Sword Style, and all facets about using a Zanpakuto; although Keiichi isn't even close to the best Zanjutsu user in Soul Society, he definitely falls in this category. ***'Deadly Darts:' Deadly Darts is one of Keiichi's personal favorite techniques, as it can be used with as many swords he wants, as long as he has at least one, or if he has all four. ***'Agitowari': ***'Ryodan' : ***'Onibi' : ***'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' : ***'Suikawari' : ***'Senmaioroshi' : **'Hitotsu Itto Futatsu' (二つ· ２つ一刀式lit. Two Sword Style): The Two Sword Style is the art of using two swords while fighting. This is much more difficult to do, explained by Nemaiya Oetsu, because most Shinigami use one sword to attack and their hand that's free to either block, use differnet attacks, or to aid themselves with dodging by either grabbing onto their enemy to push or pull themselves away if they can, or to grab onto their surroundings to push or pull themselves away if they can. When using two sword, the Shinigami doesn't have such a luxery, which means their footwork has to be perfect so they can constantly stay on their feet and still dodge extremely fast. Once one has mastered this, using two sword has many advantages, the most common of which--or at least, the most common that Keiichi uses--is to use one sword to block and one sword to attack from behind. Ikkaku noted that this is very similar to what he's done before with his sword and sheath, except Keiichi is using a sword to block instead of his sheath, which makes it even more useful. This style also opens up many more Zanjutsu techniques for him to use, techniques which require two sword to use rather than just one. **'Hitotsu Itto Mittsu' (一つ· １つ· 一一斗三つ· ３つlit. Three Sword Style): The three sword style is the art of using three swords at the same time while fighting, one in each hand, and one gripped tighlty in their mouths. This method makes combat even more difficult, because it's often hard to see their surroundings due to the blade often obscuring their vision, and it sometimes being hard to keep the blade in their mouth without it falling out as they slash at their enemies. Like before, the Three Sword Style opens up many new Zanjutsu techniques that require three sword to successfully pull off. **'Hitotsu Itto Yottsu' ('一つ· １つ· 一一斗四つ· ４つlit. Four Sword Style): 'The Four Sword Style is where it kids kind of complicated. It obviously involves the user using four sword while fighting, but since both their hands and their mouth already has a sword in it, they have to have two in one hand, (any hand), or two in their mouths. Keiichi usually prefers to have two swords in his left hand, holding one sword in between his Index Finger and his Middle Finger and holding the other sword in between his Middle Finger and his Ring Finger. Like before, the Four Sword Style opens up many new Zanjutsu techniques that requires four swords to successfully pull off. **'Hitotsu Itto: Noborichoushi no Hotoke ('一つ· １つ· 一一斗上り調子野· 埜仏lit. Sword Style: Rise of the Buddha): 'The Buddha is an ancient spiritual statue that Zanjutsu users once worshipped for guidence and strength; basically, it was their God of sorts. Those who have truly mastered the art of Zanjutsu can summon it behind them, albeit for a very brief period, and it will strike their enemy, with all its force, with however many swords the Shinigami who summoned it is able to use at that time; for Keiichi, that would be four. For someone like Nemaiya Oetsu, that would be one hundred. **'Rei Hitotsu Itto (零一刀 lit. Zero Sword Style): The Zero Sword Style is a very high level art, which involves the user using their Spiritual Power to sharpen certain body parts or their whole body, and using those body parts as they would use a sword. It's only used if the user doesn't have a sword to use at the time, because all techniques used are the same level as they would have been if they had a sword, so it doesn't make victory any less diffuclt. The user can use every single Zanjutsu ability that the One Sword Style and the two Sword Style allows them to use, but can't use the Three Sword Style, or Four Sword Style; each of their arms act as a sword, so they can only use the One Sword Style and the Two Sword Style. Also they can still use the Buddha, as that doesn't require possession of any swords to use anyways. Zanpakuto Spirit Relationship: Hoho Master Kido Practitioner Hakuda Practitioner Zanpakuto The name of Keiichi's Zanpakuto is Otete no Mangetsu (顎門顎鰓腮月 lit. Hand of the Full Moon). Although most confuse it, the four sword Keiichi carries with him are actually completely unrelated to his Zanpakuto. That comes in the form of a Greek Xphos in its sealed state, with a blue and black stripped hilt and a ovular-shaped hilt guard, sheathed in a blue and black stripped sheath. Shikai The release commaond for Keiichi's Zanpakuto is "Eclipse." When released, it completely transforms, multiplying into two, and each of the swords taking the form of an Egyptian Khopesh, each one slightly longer than a normal Khopesh, the hilt guards disappearing entirely on them both. Once activated the entire sky will turn completely dark within the entire area, the moon eclipsing the sun in the sky. Shikai Special Ability Otete no Mangetsu has a dark history of blood and killing, one that Keiichi isn't a fan of anymore; because of that, he only releases his Zanpakuto as a last resort. Before he changed he would use it almost immedately after entering battle, without question. Bankai The name of Keiichi's Bankai is Agito no Mangetsu (御手手お手々お手手お手て満月 lit. Jaw of the Full Moon). Bankai Special Ability Relationships Family Shion Kuchiki Mion Kuchiki Kenpachi Kuchiki Lovers Sora Hiragi Shion Kuchiki Teachers Kenpachi Kuchiki Yoruichi Shihoin Joel Goldsmith Comrades Joel Goldsmith Yoruichi Shihoin Enemies Shikyo Fushiawase Kenpachi Zaraki Others Otete no Mangetsu Quotes *(To Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin) "I always asked myself, if I could be reincarnated, what kind of person would I be? Or rather, what kind of person would I like to be? However, I'm afraid thiat this may be a question that doesn't have an answer. But if I wer eto take a guess, I would want to be born as a kind, genlter soul. Not this demon that I have been cursed to be in this lifetime. And second, what kind of world would I live in? I would want to live in a world without war and struggle, like we are all cursed to live in right now. In this world, there are no evil people. There are either pure people or regular people, who's hearts have been tainted and twisted by the world itself. And this is the truth. Don't even try to tell me that what I'm saying is wrong, Urehara, because you know it very much yourself. Is that not why you created the Hogyoku? To try and bring peace to this ever war torn world? Do not try and deny it. Even if we have beings in this world with honor and justice in their eyes, pride will always consume the pure hearted, and turn them into something ugly. In this world of war and hatred, I have been searching for an answer to this question, but have, so far, came up with no answers." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "To surrender who you are and live without belief is more terrible than dying. Even more terrible than dying young." *(To Sora Hiragi) "We're searching for a reason for existence. With our own strength because, maybe the truth is, there's no meaning or purpose to life from the very beginning. Everyone hopes and tries to desparately hard to find a reason for existence. The reason of birth, of staying with someone, of existence, believing we have to find them all with our own hands. Like finding a place for ourselves in dreams, in jobs, in people. The reasons we discover may be fragile, indefinite, and desolate. We may lose it too, but even so, we want a reason. As long as I'm alive, I want it too. If possible, I want to find a reason for existence with a person, with someone." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Only a brute warrior finds glory in destruction." *(To Shion Kuchiki) "Of what worth is a Shinigami who fails to protect the powerless." *(To An Unknown Enemy) "If you do evil out of hatred for evil, the hate and rage will only birth new conflict." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "A man without fear cannot be wise." *(To Shikyo Fushiawase) "The weight of my swords is equivilent to the weight of my pride. The wound from my battle with you is an honor, not a fetter." *(To Yoruichi Shihoin) "I've lived my life up tot his point fighting to protect those close to me. But even in this wake, I wasn't able to protect anyone. I've been nothing but a damn, owrthless fool. Even in the very end, I could not save anyone. That's why, once again, just like that day, my heart craves to be drenched in blood. I suppose, a demon will always be a demon." *"Zanjutsu as a very diverse art form, and each user has their own style as long as they're willing to cultivate it and truly make it their own." * Trivia *Keiichi's theme song, chosen by the author, is Asylum by Disturbed. *Keiichi's favorite food is Wasabi. *Keiichi dislikes many foods, but many of them he's willing to eat as long as they have Wasabi on them, (if there's nothing else around that he likes, that is). His least favorite, however, is fish sticks, which he won't even eat WITH Wasabi to dip them in. *Keiichi's most loved hobbies include training and reading books. * Appearances Stories Roleplays Battles & Events Battles Story Battles Roleplay Battles Events Story Events Roleplay Events Titles Previous Titles #Unseen Demon #4th Seat 11th Division #Lieutenant 2nd Division #Onmitsukido Co-Commander Current Titles #2nd Division Captain #Onmitsukido Commander-in-Chief References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gotei 13 Members Category:Shinigami Category:Former 11th Division Members Category:2nd Division Members Category:Onmitsukido Members Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Hoho Masters Category:Kido Practitioners Category:Hakuda Practitioners Category:Hakuda Users Category:Kido Users Category:Hoho Users Category:Shunpo Users Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Lieutenant